The Dance
by okieluv
Summary: A sappy, fluffy Kenlei. My first one, so please, read. Rated PG for romance.


Okay, this is my first finished Digimon fanfic. Surprisingly it's a romance between two people that actually get together. I usually write about couples that never got the chance to be together. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it, and please, review it. I'll take any reviews, good or bad.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, there would be more Ken/Yolei interraction and TK and Kari would have ended up together.  
  
I don't know Ken and Yolei's precise ages, so I'm guessing.  
  
Yolei: 15  
  
Ken: 14  
  
Also, I don't know how to spell Tamachi, so I hope I got it right. Now onto the story!  
  
  
  
The Dance  
  
By Megan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yolei, what are you doing?" a small, pink digimon asked his human companion, who had just entered the Odaiba train station.  
  
"We have to get to Tamachi before Ken's school lets out, Poromon." Inoue Yolei explained, adjusting her glasses.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we can spy on him, of course. I've always wanted to see him in his natural enviroment."  
  
"Is he a boy or an animal?"  
  
"Shut up! Nobody asked you. Besides I meant in his school with his classmates," Yolei rolled her eyes. She smoothed down her hair, straightened her clothes, and stepped up to the counter. "One ticket to Tamachi, please." The cute guy behind the counter handed her a ticket and she paid him. She crossed the crowded station and waited for the train by the platform.  
  
"Why are we spying on Ken?" Poromon asked from his position in Yolei's arms. Yolei sighed.  
  
"I just told you and you know the second reason, too."  
  
"Yeah, because you love him!" Poromon teased, emphasizing the word 'love' and going all starry-eyed.  
  
"Cut that out!" Yolei ordered, smacking him on the head. Poromon was saved from more abuse by the arriving train. Yolei boarded and found a seat close to the door. Only a few people got in the car with her and they sat away from her.  
  
"Maybe they got out early for parent-teacher meetings, too." Poromon said.  
  
"Don't say that!" Yolei replied. A short time later, the train stopped at the Tamachi station. Yolei was the first one off. She hurried through the station and out onto the sidewalk. Then she headed towards the school, which she found to be in session.  
  
"He's going to see you." Poromon pointed out.  
  
"Then we'll have to hide," Yolei surveyed the area. "There!" Not far from the main doors, were several large bushes, a great hiding spot. She went over to them and knelt beside them. There was just enough room for her to crawl in, which she did. She found a place to sit and made herself comfortable.  
  
"I can't believe you are doing this," Poromon paused. "Scratch that, I CAN believe you're doing this."  
  
"But look, we have a great view of the front doors." Yolei said.  
  
"There's something poking me," Poromon complained a few minutes later. "How much longer do we have to wait?"  
  
"Not long. Only 30 minutes." Yolei answered, checking her watch. Poromon groaned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Right on schedule, school ended. Ichijouji Ken walked down the hall, surrounded by five girls. The girls were talking about how cute Ken was, but he had tuned them out. For him, there was only one girl. A certain purple-haired digidestined. The group went outside, into the warm sunshine.  
  
"Hey, Ken, did you hear about the dance?" one of the girls asked, pulling him from his thoughts.  
  
"No," he replied. The group stopped in front of the bushes.  
  
"You haven't?!" the girls gasped.  
  
"Nope," he confirmed.  
  
"Wow! Where have you been? Under a rock?"  
  
"My mind was somewhere else." Ken answered truthfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yolei was, of course, still in the bushes. Ken was just inches in front of her, with an entourage of beautiful girls. Jealousy coursed through Yolei's veins as she listened to them talk about the biggest school event of the year.  
  
"So, Ken, wanna go with me?" one of the girls inquired. She was the prettiest of all the girls. She had long black hair and almond-shaped brown eyes. Yolei clenched her hands into fists and waited for Ken's answer.  
  
"Uh," he said. "Uh, actually there's someone better I have in mind."  
  
The girl slid her arm through Ken's. "Who's better than me?" she questioned. Yolei growled low in her throat. Ken moved away from the girl, freeing his arm, and avoiding her question.  
  
"I gotta go," he said. "Bye." He hurried away. The girls left, too, and soon the school grounds were empty. Yolei crawled out of the bushes and brushed herself off. She picked up Poromon and they headed for the train station.  
  
"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Poromon suggested, breaking the silence.  
  
"Are you kidding? You heard him, Poromon. He's already interested in someone and I'd bet 50 yen that it isn't..."  
  
"Yolei!" a very familiar voice interrupted her. Yolei turned to see Ken running towards her.  
  
'Oh, he's so cute!' she thought. Ken came to a stop in front of her.  
  
"Hey, Yolei! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uhm...delivering something for my mom." Yolei improvised.  
  
"Oh. So where are you going now?"  
  
"Back to Odaiba, I guess."  
  
"You wanna come over to my house?"  
  
"Sorry, Ken, but I promised my mom that I'd work in the store toaday," she lied. "Maybe some other time?" ' When my breaking heart mends,' she added silently.  
  
"Sure. Can I walk you to the train station?" Ken asked.  
  
"Okay," Yolei shrugged. On the way to the train station, the two didn't talk. While they were waiting for the train, Ken broke the silence.  
  
"Uhm, Yolei, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Yolei answered, not really paying attention.  
  
"Would you...uhm...would you like to go with me to my school's dance?" Ken stammered.  
  
"Me?" Yolei gasped, her attention suddenly returning. Ken nodded. "Uh, okay, sure." Ken's face lit up with a smile.  
  
"Great!" he said. Just then, the train pulled into the station.  
  
"When's the dance?"  
  
"Friday."  
  
"Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you then. Goodbye, Ken." Yolei got onto the train.  
  
"Goodbye, Yolei." Ken whispered as he watched the train leave the station. Then he cheered loudly, causing passer-by to stare at him curiously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the train, Yolei was reacting in much the same manner, She was cheering and spinning around the train, holding Poromon above her head and ignoring the strange looks the other passengers were giving her.  
  
"He asked me to the dance!" she shouted, laughing happily.  
  
The rest of the week passed by slowly for Yolei. She managed to talk her sister into helping her pick out a dress, do her hair and make-up, and just give her sisterly advice.  
  
Friday evening found the sisters standing in Yolei's room in front of her mirror. Yolei was wearing a divine gown of lilac charmeuse and deep- amethyst satin. Layers of chiffon swirled around her. On her right hand, she wore a pearl bracelet. Her make-up was minimal, just pale pink lipstick, blush, and lavender eyeshadown. Her hair was softly curled and pulled back on the sides with pearl barrettes. The overall effect was stunning.  
  
"Wow!" Yolei whispered.  
  
"You look great, Yolei!" her sister said. "You're going to knock the socks right of your boyfriend's feet."  
  
Yolei's bedroom door opened and her mom stuck her head inside. "Are you ready? Oh, honey, you look beautiful!"  
  
"Thanks, Mom," Yolei blushed. "And, yes, I'm ready."  
  
"Then we'd better get going, or you'll be late."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yolei's mom dropped her off at Ken's school. Ken was waiting for her. He was wearing a cream suit with a long coat, striped vest, and white dress shirt. A black bow tie, boots, and golden-buckled belt completed the look. He smiled nervously when he saw her.  
  
"Hi," he said. "You look wonderful, Yolei."  
  
"Thanks. You do too." Yolei returned. Ken offered his arm, she took it, and they swept inside.  
  
Yolei felt like she was in Heaven. She was in the arms of the guy she loved and she felt like a queen. She was the envy of every girl there, especially the pretty girl from earlier that week, who introduced herself as Meihling.  
  
"Let's get something to drink." Ken suggested after about the tenth dance. He took Yolei's hand and lead her to the refreshment table.  
  
Meihling watched the happy couple with a snear. 'That witch is going to pay for taking Ken away from me,' she thought evilly. She waited until Ken turned away from Yolei, then she snuck up behind Yolei and shoved her.  
  
Yolei felt a hard shove and suddenly she was falling. Everything went in slow motion from there. She hit the table and caused it to tip over on her and Ken, soaking them both with punch and breaking the glass bowl and matching cups. For several seconds, it was perfectly quiet. Then everyone burst into laughter.  
  
"What a klutz!" Yolei heard someone shout.  
  
"Ken needs to ditch the dweeb," another person added. Yolei had never felt more embarrassed and she knew her face showed it. She got to her feet, but slipped and landed hard on her rear, causing everyone to laugh harder. Tears streamed down her face, joining the makeup that was also running, from the punch. She stood up and ran out of the gym, the laughter chasing after her. She covered her ears and raced down the hallway, unsure of where she was going. She leaned against a classroom door and wiped her tears away. She yanked open the door and slipped inside. A quick look around told her that it was the computer lab.  
  
"Perfect," she whispered. She turned on one of the computers and dug through her purse, pulling out her D-3. She aimed it at the computer screen.  
  
"Digiport, open!" she said and she was sucked into the computer. She landed in the Digital World still in her soaked dress and without her trademark helmet.  
  
Unfortunately it was pouring down rain. She started walking, with no destination in mind. She slipped and landed in a puddle of mud and water, completely ruining what was left of her dress. She got up and continued walking. Tears clouded her vision until she couldn't see where she was going. She wiped away the tears and saw a tree. She sat down underneath it and pulled her knees up to her chest. She laid her forehead against her knees and cried.  
  
"If he ever liked me, he doesn't now!" she sobbed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meihling helped Ken to his feet. "Oh, Ken, are you alright? That was such a terrible fall and now you're all sticky. That Yolei is such a klutz. I bet she did it on purpose."  
  
Ken shook Meihling's hand off his arm and left the gym. He looked up and down the hallway. Then somehow he knew exactly where she'd gone. He went to the computer lab and found one of the computers on. He pulled out his D-3.  
  
"Digiport, open!" he shouted and he was pulled into the Digital World.  
  
"Yolei!" he shouted through the torrential rains, He headed away from the TV-like set, still calling Yolei's name. A few minutes later, he spotted a figure huddled under a tree. As he drew closer, he could see that it was Yolei. Her forehead was resting on her knees and her hair had fallen out of the barrettes, creating a curtain around her face and hiding it from view. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs. Ken sat down carefully beside her. She didn't even notice.  
  
"Yolei," he said softly, touching her shoulder. She jumped and looked at him. A streak of mud was on her forehead.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yolei demanded, sweeping away her tears. Ken moved so that he was directly beside her.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine," Yolei said sarcastically. "I only embarrassed myself in front of a ton of people, not to mention the guy I lo..." Her eyes widened, causing her glasses to slid down her nose, when she realized what she'd almost said.  
  
"Love," Ken finished. "You love me?" Yolei turned her face away.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, more tears sliding down her cheeks. Ken's hand touched her face and turned it, so that she was looking at him again.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Ken wiped her tears away and pushed her glasses back up where they belonged.  
  
"Because I know that you could never love me back and I don't want you to feel guilty for breaking my heart."  
  
"Why wouldn't I love you?"  
  
"Because I'm a dork, I embarrassed you in front of your classmates, I'm clumsy, and I'm ugly!" Yolei ticked these points off on her fingers.  
  
"You're are definitely not ugly and who cares what those snobs think anyway. Besides, I do love you, Yolei." Ken admitted.  
  
"You do?" Yolei gasped, incredulously.  
  
"Ever since I realized how wrong it was to be the Digimon Emperor," he confirmed. "Would you be my girlfriend, Yolei?"  
  
"Me?" Yolei was in shock and almost speechless. Ken touched her cheek again and caressed it with his thumb. Then he leaned forward and kissed her gently, taking her completely by surprise.  
  
"That was my first kiss." Yolei said, touching her lips.  
  
"Mine, too." Ken confessed. He stood up and held out his hand for Yolei. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.  
  
"I'd better get you home, so you can change into dry clothes or you'll get sick," he said. They started walking towards the gateway back to the real world, still holding hands. Before reaching the gate, Ken stopped. Yolei turned towards him.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just not ready to go back just yet." Ken pulled her into his arms.  
  
"You're going to get all muddy." Yolei pointed out.  
  
"I don't care." Ken replied. He kissed her again.  
  
"I love you, Yolei," he murmered in her ear. Chills ran up and down her spine.  
  
"I love you too, Ken." Yolei whispered back. They shared one last kiss before returning to the real world.  
  
THE END  
  
Now review! Remember I take any reviews, good or bad. 


End file.
